Turn Into A Woman
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: AU/ Bagaimana caranya membujuk pacar yang ngambek?/ Aku. Sudah. Berubah. Menjadi. Wanita/ Waring inside/ DlDR/ RnR?


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**It's MW's**

**AU/OOC/Typos/etc**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Into A Woman<strong>

Rasanya tidak ada hari yang lebih menyebalkan selain hari ini.

Pertama, entah apa yang sedang merasuki otakku hingga soal matematika yang hanya lima nomor itu hanya mampu aku jawab tiga. Itu adalah ulangan terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Soal analisis ini memang benar-benar mengerikan. Caranya sangat panjang. Bahkan nilai tiga-ku pun adalah nilai tertinggi di kelas. Aku bukan bermaksud sombong, namun Uchiha memang selalu seperti ini.

Kedua, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Sakura hingga membuat ia ngambek. Dasar cewek. Mungkin ia sedang menstruasi hingga ia menjadi _moody_ hari ini. Wajahnya bahkan tidak merona saat aku tersenyum padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu wanita. Mungkin aku harus menjadi wanita dulu agar bisa memahami Sakura.

Jadilah aku berdiri di halte ini untuk menunggu bus. Aku sedang tidak ingin dijemput dan benar-benar ingin sendiri. Di bus nanti aku memang tidak akan sendirian, sih, tapi setidaknya tidak ada yang akan mengenaliku.

Bus datang. Namun sepertinya bus ini aneh. Biasanya bus di sini seragam, namun bus ini benar-benar semarak. Penuh nuansa _blink-blink_ dan ceria. Di badan bus ada tulisan BUS PENGABUL PERMINTAAN! Konyol sekali. Namun aku harus naik karena aku sudah lelah dan aku harus belajar matematika lagi sambil mencoba membujuk Sakura agar tidak ngembek karena hal entah apa itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan!" suara seseorang diiringi terompet untuk tahun baru menyambut langkahku saat aku sampai di dalam. Sejujurnya aku tercengang, baru kali ini ada bus aneh seperti ini. Namun aku memilih hanya mengedikkan bahu dan duduk di dekat jendela sebelah kanan.

"Kami akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Tuan. Bahkan permintaan yang tidak Tuan sadari,"suara dari seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang terdengar persis di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang menyadari ia sedang merundukkan badan di belakang jok-ku.

"Hn?"

Gadis ini berjalan ke depan dan menghampiri supir yang sedari tadi tidak mengacuhkan kami. Aku baru sadar jika hanya aku satu-satunya penumpang di bus ini. Lalu gadis yang bajunya seperti baju penyihir yang sering aku lihat di _cosplay-cosplay_ itu mengarahkan semacam tongkat sihir ke arahku dan membuat gerakan imut. Coba Sakura yang memainkan…

Ia mengedipkan mata ke arahku, "_let the magic begin!_"

Seperti ada angin menerpa, aku segera terbatuk saat bubuk-bubuk putih menerpa wajahku. Bus macam apa ini?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku tajam. Gadis pirang berkuncir ini hanya tersenyum.

"Tuan ingin menjadi wanita, bukan? Nah, kami memberikan kesempatan kepada Tuan untuk menjadi wanita selama satu hari. Selamat bersenang-senang…khukhukhu…"

Aku menganga dan segera tersentak. Ku tatap dengan horor gadis pirang itu dan supir pucat yang selalu tersenyum itu. Dengan tiba-tiba mereka menghentikan busnya dan mengeluarkanku. Aku terbengong-bengong di pinggir jalan dan terbatuk oleh sisa asap yang mereka tinggalkan. Aku dikejutkan lagi dengan bus itu yang sekarang sudah menghilang padahal ini jalan satu arah.

"Apa-apaan tadi?" aku melongo dan mengusap-usap pipiku yang aku yakin sekarang banyak berdebu. Saat aku baru menyadari ada yang berubah pada bajuku dan tanganku. Sejak kapan tanganku menjadi semulus ini?

Aku segera teringat akan perkataan gadis itu yang bilang bahwa aku akan menjadi wanita selama satu hari. Dengan menghirup nafas yang dalam, aku berjalan ke salah satu toko yang terdapat kaca besar di depan dan memekik.

Aku sudah berubah menjadi wanita.

Aku. Sudah. Berubah. Menjadi. Wanita.

Tidaaaaaakkkk!

Ya, Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Baiklah, seorang Uchiha dalam bentuk apapun harus tetap tenang. Aku harus berjalan dengan tenang sampai ke rumah…

Argh, bus sialan! Rumahku masih dua kilometer lagi!

Aku lalu meneruskan perjalananku dan berfikir aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumah. Aku yakin aku akan diusir karena mereka tidak tahu siapa aku dalam bentuk yang seperti ini.

Sakura. Aku baru ingat di sini adalah kompleks perumahan tempat tinggal Sakura. Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan segalanya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ting-Tong

Rumah mungil ini terlihat sangat asri, tidak seperti rumah besarku yang terkesan kaku. Ada beberapa pot tanaman hias yang terawat baik, satu kolam ikan hias, dan sebuah sangkar burung menggantung di dahan pohon sakura. Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini.

"Aku datang!" suara di dalam terdengar dan aku tahu itu suara Sakura. "Jika kau Sasuke-_kun_, pergilah!"

Aku mencoba menahan gejolak kecewa akan sikap ngembeknya yang belum kelar juga. Aku sibuk memandang diri sendiri di pantulan kaca. Rambutku panjang berwarna biru dongker. Ya, Tuhan, aku punya dada yang besar. Pinggangku kecil sekali. Argh, aku ingin cepat-cepat berubah ke wujud asalku yang tampan.

"Siapa?" tanya suara mengagetkanku begitu pintu dibuka. Sakura. Aku mengambil nafas lalu tersenyum tipis.

"A…aku…" aku berfikir sebentar. Dan sebuah nama yang asal melintas segera aku sambar. "Aku Suzuki Ayazawa. Salam kenal."

"Oh," dia tersenyum. "Salam kenal. Aku Sakura Haruno. Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Aku merasa bodoh sendiri karena entah kenapa tadi aku malah memperkenalkan diri sebagai orang lain. Seharusnya aku jujur saja jika aku ini Sasuke Uchiha! Argh, sudah terlanjur. Teruskan saja.

"Aku habis dijambret dan semua barang-barangku tidak ada yang tersisa. Aku tersesat di daerah ini dan entah mengapa aku malah datang ke sini. Boleh aku numpang beristirahat sebentar?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah yang aku usahakan mati-matian agar terlihat sememelas mungkin. Dia meredupkan matanya lalu mempersilakan aku untuk masuk.

"Masuklah. Duduk dulu, biarkan aku ambil minuman dan makanan, ya?" ujarnya lembut. Ah, Sakura. Andai ini sosok Sasuke yang asli, apa kau akan berlaku seperti ini?

"Terimakasih," ucapku saat ia datang lagi. Di tangannya ada sepiring apel yang sudah dipotongi dan dua buah gelas berisi jus stroberi. Ugh, pasti itu manis sekali.

"Kasihan sekali kau. Darimana asalmu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Aku berfikir sebentar.

"Otogakure."

"Oh, itu jauh sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Um…ingin menemui seorang sabahat…" jawabku asal.

"Oh, baiklah. Kebetulan kau datang, aku sedang kesepian di rumah karena orang tuaku sedang pergi. Kita bisa bercerita banyak nanti," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dalam hati aku mengutuk-kutuk. Orang tuanya sedang pergi. Andai saja ini Sasuke yang asli.

Tunggu. Sasuke Uchiha tidak mesum. Yang mesum itu Kakashi-sensei.

"Terimakasih."

"Kau senang sekali mengucapkan terimakasih. Hey, dilihat-lihat kau mirip seseorang…" pandangan matanya tajam menusuk ke arahku. Ya, Tuhan, semoga ia tidak sadar akan diriku.

"Kau mirip Sasuke-_kun,_ pacarku yang paling menyebalkan sekaligus paling aku sayangi. Dia…dia lupa akan hari ulang tahunku!"

Aku tersentak. Tanggal berapa ini? Dia ulang tahun? Matematika sialan. Ulangan itu membuat pikiranku tersita.

"Wah, selamat ulang tahun, Haruno-_san_…" gumamku pelan. Aduh, kenapa aku jadi terkesan seperti gadis pemalu di sini. Jadi mirip Hinata.

"Jangan penggil aku dengan sufik _san_, dan aku akan memanggilmu, Zuki," dia memutar lehernya untuk menoleh ke belakang. "Kau mau mandi? Akan aku siapkan baju untukmu."

Kapan lagi aku bisa memakai baju Sakura. " Boleh."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setelah mandi dengan singkat kerena aku tidak ingin melihat tubuh telanjang wanita lama-lama, aku memutuskan untuk segera cepat-cepat berpakaian. Jujur saja, aku pernah menonton film begituan beberapa kali, itupun karena dipaksa oleh Dobe sialan dan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun jika ini tubuh sendiri rasanya aneh.

"Wah, baju itu pas sekali di tubuhmu," suara Sakura terdengar begitu aku keluar dai kamar mandi.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Sakura-_chan._"

"Jangan sungkan," dia tertawa renyah. "Nanti kita hubungi polisi agar mereka bisa membawamu ke keluargamu, ya?"

Aku mendelik. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sudah menelepon melalui telepon umum dengan sisa uang recehku agar besok pagi ia menjemputku di sini."

"Oh, begitu…" dia mengangguk-angguk. "Omong-omong apa aku sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya sambil menarikku ke kasur. Aku deg-degan.

Ayolah, Sasuke. Kalian sama-sama _wanita_!

"Ya."

"Ceritakan bagaimana pacarmu itu."

Aku berfikir. "Dia cerewet, baik hati, dan pintar. Namun terkadang ia juga ngembekkan," jawabku apa adanya tentang Sakura. Tentu saja aku tidak menyebutkan jika ia cantik. Nanti ia mengira aku ini lesbian.

"Begitukah? Kenapa terdengar seperti aku? Hahaha, hem jika pacarku lain lagi. Dia sangaaaaat menyebalkan, tidak peka, dingin, pelit omong, sok."

Aku _sweatdrop_. Ternyata ini pandangannya terhadaku.

"Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tahu ia mendengarkanku jika aku bicara dan selalu ada jika aku butuh. Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Ini adalah tanggal 28 maret dan dia lupa hari ulang tahunku. Menyebalkan sekali, bukan? Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya," dia menghempaskan diri ke kasur.

"Matematika."

"Heh?"

"Eh, tidak," buru-buru aku geleng-geleng kepala.

"Entah mengapa kau terlihat familiar. Aku merasa nyaman sekali bicara denganmu padahal kita baru saja bertemu."

Aku tersenyum.

"Malam ini aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu sebelum kau pulang. Kau mau?" tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setelah aku berusaha untuk tidak memunculkan rona di wajah melihat Sakura berganti pakaian di depanku, kami lalu bergegas pergi ke belakang rumahnya. Suasana gelap. Aku baru tahu jika belakang rumahnya adalah rerumputan ilalang. Cahaya lampu merkuri mampu menerangi sedikit.

"Indah, tidak?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebatang pohon sakura. Ia memanjat pohon itu dan duduk di sana menghadap ke bintang-bintang. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Tubuh wanita ini memang sedikit menyulitkanku, namun aku bisa.

"Apanya yang indah?"

"Bintangnya, tempatnya. Menurutmu tidak indah, ya?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tentu saja sangat indah," _dan kau bahkan lebih indah lagi…_

"Aku bermimpi suatu saat nanti aku akan berduaan di sini bersama Sasuke-_kun_ saat aku berulang tahun ke enam belas ini, atau tujuh belas tahun depan atau kapanpun, lah!" dia menghela nafas. "Bersama memandang bintang di kelilingi kunang-kunang…" ia menyentuh kunang-kunang yang terbang rendah di samping kanannya. "…lalu melakukan ciuman pertama…ah, romantis sekali…"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku juga jadi berharap begitu dengan pacarku."

Sekali lagi. Andai aku Sasuke yang asli, sudah aku cium dia dengan lembut.

"Omong-omong apa yang kau harapkan pada pacarmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa, ya?" dia terlihat berhenti sebentar. "Aku hanya ingin ia tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tidak melupakan ulang tahun pacarnya, hahaha…" dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Zuki sendiri?"

"Aku ingin selalu bersama dengannya selamanya."

Mungkin jika ini adalah Sasuke yang asli, aku tidak berani mengatakannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suara burung yang aku duga dari burung di sangkar itu membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku dengan Sakura. Aku merasa tubuhku berat dan baru aku sadari, jika sekarang Sakura sedang memelukku. Dalam tidurnya ia begitu damai. Perlahan aku mengelus pipinya dan rambutnya yang jatuh di bantal yang berwarna seputih susu. Dia menggeliat perlahan lalu bangun dan membuatku menarik tanganku kembali.

"Zuki?"

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-_chan,_" aku tersenyum canggung.

"Pagi…" dia bangun lalu beranjak ke balkon. Dia meranggangkan lengan-lengannya ke atas dan memperlihatku perutnya yang seputih susu itu. Lagi-lagi wajahku memerah. Untung saja ia tidak melihat.

Yah, Sakura memang tidak seseksi Hinata. Dan kalau boleh jujur, dada dan bokongnya memang sedikit rata. Tapi aku mencintainya, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Zuki, kapan temanmu akan menjemputmu?"

"Um…" aku berfikir sebentar saat sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku. Aku celingukkan mencari asal suara. Namun aku tidak melihat mulut Sakura membuka menutup. Dan karena aku yakin ia tidak bisa _ventriloquist_, aku yakin ini bukan suaranya.

Akhirnya aku mencoba memfokuskan ke suara itu. Ah, ini suara gadis yang ada di bus itu.

"_Tuan, sebentar lagi Tuan akan berubah ke wujud semula. Apa Tuan sudah menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? Nah, sekarang lebih baik Tuan segera pulang sebelum ketahuan…"_

Aku mendelik lalu segera berlari ke luar kamar.

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_, aku harus buru-buru pergi. Temanku sudah menjemputku di ujung jalan sana. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya dan segalanya…" aku membungkukkan badan dan segera berlari ke luar rumah. Dia bengong. Aku harap ia tidak menganggapku sebagai buronan pengedar narkotika.

Dan saat aku berlari ke ujung jalan yang sepi itulah dengan perlahan tubuhku berubah ke wujudku yang asli. Aku terduduk di pinggir jalan dan menghela nafas lega.

Akhirnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah heran saat malam-malam aku datang ke rumahnya. Aku ingin mewujudkan harapannya seperti yang ia katakan di pohon sakura itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura!" aku memeluknya erat dan dari reaksi tubuhnya yang tidak segera membalasku, ia pasti terkejut.

"Sudah terlambat satu hari! Kemana kau kemarin?"

Aku menghiraukan ocehannya dan menarik tangannya perlahan ke belakang rumahnya. Oiya, ini adalah malam hari, seperti permintaannya yang ia bilang ingin melihat bintang bersamaku.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ayo, naik!" aku segera memanjat pohon dan mengulurkan tangan ke bawah untuk menariknya naik, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak butuh.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku berdehem lalu menyuruhnya agar menatap ke depan. "Lihat, bintangnya indah, ya?"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Maaf aku tidak membawa hadiah apapun. Besok aku akan membawa boneka pinguin seperti yang ada di film _Surf's Up_…"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Apa?" aku memandang ke arahnya yang terlihat heran sekaligus merona. Aku menyeringai sambil perlahan mengelus rambut _pink_-nya lalu mendekatkan wajahku perlahan ke arahnya. Dia terdiam terpaku. Dapat aku rasakan ia terkejut saat aku mencium lembut bibir indahnya. Bibirnya benar-benar membuatku adiktif dan ingin menyesap segala rasa manis yang ada di mulutnya.

Tunggu. Sasuke Uchiha tidak mesum. Iya, kan?

.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Terimakasih sudah membaca

Sudikah memberikan review?**  
><strong>


End file.
